1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, particularly to an electrophoretic display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The electrophoretic display is a relatively earlier developed display technology of paper-like display, which presents display effect of different colors using colored charged particles moving in a liquid environment by means of an external electric field. When the electric field is removed, the display will maintain the displayed image so as to realize stable display.
The electronic paper usually adopts the electrophoretic display, since it is very similar to ordinary paper, i.e., with performances of high contrast, wide view angle, low energy consumption and high reading comfortability, etc., it has been widely used in many fields.
The electrophoretic display has been able to display black-and-white or even colored images, and there are also many intermediate gray levels between black and white, for example, darkish, dark grey, grey etc., thereby a complete image can be displayed by controlling the respective pixels on the display screen to corresponding gray levels.
Currently, a driving voltage is generally applied directly based on the final gray level value to control the pixel to display a corresponding gray level value by means of a look-up table, however, since electro optical displays have historical dependency, i.e., there may be influence of residual voltage etc., it is difficult to realize accurate gray level control by directly driving way using look-up table, which results in some errors.
Moreover, during the gray level control, if a certain pixel cannot return to the extreme optical state (i.e. black or white) for a long period of time, the error may become larger and larger. In addition, when applying driving voltages to the gray level control, it is necessary to keep DC (direct current) balance, which means the time integration sum of the positive voltage and negative voltage applied on the pixel is zero for a predetermine period, otherwise, the electrode and the display medium may be damaged.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a technical solution of driving the electrophoretic display so as to solve the said problem.